MARVEL COMICS: Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. (s3 ep15 Spacetime)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. INHUMANS IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT provide by COMICBOOKS.COM The episode opens with a man named Charles, apparently homeless, carving a wood robin in an alley behind a grocery store. The owner of the store goes into the. Charles offers to help out around the store however he can, but the owner just wants Charles to clear out before the sun comes out, and points him towards a shelter and offers some money. When the owner touches Charles’ had, the man seems to become possessed, and begins calling for Daisy Johnson’s help, saying their running out of time and that this is where he dies. S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors pick up the store owner’s call to emergency services. He says that Hydra is after him and asks for Daisy Johnson by name. The owner’s name is Edwin Abbott and he has no known affiliation with any intelligence agency. Daisy says she’s never seen him before. The team heads out to meet him in Dyker Heights. Daisy meets Edwin, and he says that he knew Daisy’s name because he saw this moment they’re currently living when he touched Charles. Coulson goes to talk to Charles. Edwin says he knew about Hydra because that’s what the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents yell when Hydra comes out of the sky. Just then, May screams “Hydra!” as a Hydra aircraft flies in and opens fire, blowing up police cars. Edwin says they’re running out of time and that this is where he dies just before he’s shot by Hydra. Daisy realizes Charles is an Inhuman. Hydra capture Charles, but he touches Daisy’s hand first and she gets a glimpse of the future. Daisy has a vision of a woman crying, Fitz and Simmons standing hand in hand in snow, Lincoln with blood smeared across his face, Daisy herself fighting a group of security guards, Coulson shooting her, Charles being escorted out on a rooftop, and then Charles lying in a puddle saying he was hoping Daisy could help. Charles’s bird falls from the sky. Daisy picks it up and realizes what she saw hasn’t happened yet. “Ward,” dressed in all black, finds Malick sitting down for dinner and joins him. He thanks Malick for his patience and for bringing him back to Earth. He asks why Malick did it. Malick says his family has been led to believe that if they brought the Inhuman back, they would be rewarded and that they would take over the world together. Hive points out that Malick is rich enough to have anything he wants. Ward knows Malick seeks true power. Charles is brought in. Ward says it’s time to go above ground and places Coulson’s old hand on the table. Daisy tells the team what she saw, but she believes she can change the future. Fitz says if she saw the future, there’s no changing it. Fitz tries to explain it to them, talking about how space time works. Coulson says that they have to try anyway. He suggests keeping Daisy at base and bringing May on the mission nstead, since May didn’t appear in any of the visions, while Daisy was at the center of them. He also says that he won’t pick up a gun until this is finished, and tells Fitz and Simmons to stay out of the snow. Coulson and Lincoln discuss their mutual inability to understand this “time stuff.” Lincoln explains that Inhuman powers are given by design, for a purpose, like how Raina’s visions all came true and allowed Daisy to stop Jiaying. Thus, he believes Daisy can help Charles. Their search software finds information on Charles, full name Charles Hinton. Coulson notes that Charles didn’t live alone. Lincoln warns Coulson that he’ll kill him if he shoots Daisy. Daisy tries to remember everything she can about what she saw in her vision. She says she believes whatever is going to happen will happen tonight, that Hydra is probably taking Charles to the location already. Hydra arrives at the Transia Corporation. Fitz and Simmons tell May that they’re using the S.H.I.E.L.D. servers to search for the location. May gets angry and tells them to leave the servers they’re using to search for Lash alone. The woman from Daisy’s vision walks into S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. She’s Charles’ wife. He walked out on her and their 18 month old daughter after undergoing Terrigenesis and seeing a vision of a car crash, and then another of her mother dying. It happened every time Charles touched someone, and he always saw someone’s death. Then the visions started coming true. He tried to stop them from happening, but when he couldn’t, it sent him over the edge. Daisy asks about the bird he carved, a robin. She says it’s their daughter’s name. He left because he’d never be able to hold her. Charles’ wife begins crying, just like in Daisy’s vision. Malick and Hive sit down for a meeting with the Transia board. He shows them Coulson’s hand, and says he’s aware that the company has been working on something similar. Malick says he wants to buy the company. Giyera shows them the offer, but the head of Transia pushes it aside. Ward has Charles touch the Transia head to show him what will happen. The Transia executive sees the board’s skin being flayed by sand. He signs, and Hive kills them all except the head executive. Hydra takes control of the building. Hive tells Malick to put on the Transia exoskeleton prototype, so that he can feel the same power the Inhumans do. May tells Daisy to show her what she saw, so that she can get through the guards in time to save Charles. The team runs through a mockup of the scenario, trying to get May to be faster. Malick tries out the skeleton, flipping the conference table. Hive tells Malick to feel true power he should kill the Transia executive with his own hands. Malick hesitates at first, but then crushes the man’s skull. The S.H.I.E.L.D. team continues to run through the scenario, but Fitz is convinced May won’t be going. May runs through the scenario at improved time just as an agent reports they’ve found the building where Hydra took Charles. They begin to move out when they an intruder alert sounds. It’s Andrew, having just walked in and surrendered himself. He says Lash is about to take over, and that he came to say goodbye before turning for the last time. May still wants to go on the mission, but Coulson warns her that if she doesn’t stay she’ll regret it the rest of her life. Daisy says she should go and leave everyone else behind, that she’ meant to save this man. Coulson sees her off. May sits with Andrew in his containment cell. He hooked up to the Creel vaccine, though they don’t know if it will work. Andrew says he realizes that there’s a little of Lash in him, and a little of him in Lash. He says he wants Lash in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s control because he feels like they may need him and that he was fighting for a cause they don’t understand yet. S.H.I.E.L.D. taps into the Transia video feed. They spot Giyera and then see Ward. They then realize that it’s likely not Ward, but “something else.” Andrew says he doesn’t regret meeting May, and that he feels like this is exactly where he’s supposed to be. He removes the I.V. drip. Daisy busts into the security room and takes out the guards as she did in her vision. The alarm sounds in the building, triggered by a man standing behind a one way mirror. Coulson shows up and shoots through it. He tells Daisy that Charles is already being brought to the roof, and that he’s there to find Grant Ward. Hive tells Giyera to only kill S.H.I.E.L.D. agents if they’re human. The assault team heads inside, and Fitz and Simmons remains outside. Lincoln leads a team upstairs, while Coulson heads down. Andrew starts to feel a change coming on. Daisy makes it to the roof, but Malick hits her with his exoskeleton. Giyera hits Lincoln with a fire extinguisher. May leaves the containment unit to watch Andrew as he changes. Malick continues to beat on Daisy. Fitz and Simmons lose communication and Simmons wonders if Daisy saw her own death. Lincoln sees Ward, and then passes out. Andrew becomes Lash. Malick prepares to deliver a killing blow to Daisy, but Charles touches him. Malick grabs Charles by the throat, but Daisy uses her power to knock him away. Debris begins to fall from the burning billboard on the roof, creating the “snow” Daisy saw in her vision Charles tells Daisy he’s afraid Robin will grow up to be like him. He says he’s hoping she can help. Daisy says she’ll protect her always. She touches Charles’ hand and sees the spaceship from the midseason premiere as it explodes. Charles dies and drops the Robin he carved. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Agent Melinda May Category:Agent Skye Category:Agent Jemma Simmons Category:Agent Leo fitz Category:Lincoln (NuHumans) Category:Gideon Malick Category:The Hive (HYDRA)